


you never know, it could be great

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: happy birthday beautiful!! this is a quick little birthday fic I wrote for the lovely feistymuffin, I hope you like it hun c:the title is a line from"What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	you never know, it could be great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> happy birthday beautiful!! this is a quick little birthday fic I wrote for the lovely feistymuffin, I hope you like it hun c:  
> the title is a line from ["What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani](https://youtu.be/QwJR4zvhy_w)

When he applied for the job as a model's assistant, Gavin never would have thought the job would be so… much. He had secretarial and managerial experience but had never been in or around the fashion industry. And despite being woefully unqualified, he'd gotten the job. But when he was signed on to work for Richard Stern, he hadn't realized that being his secretary would get under his skin quite so much.

Take this morning, for example. At the moment they were being driven by Richard's manager, Hank, to a shoot for a magazine they had yet to work with. The ride was peaceful, quiet but for the rock station playing low over the speakers. But about an hour ago Richard had still been asleep, Gavin barely having time to wake him and make sure he was dressed before they were rushing out the door.

If Gavin had realized that he'd be playing the role of babysitter, too, he might have thought twice about taking the job.

He took another long sip of his coffee, eyes heavy as he watched the city zoom past the windows, the sun not even over the horizon yet as they neared the studio.

"Did you get any sleep?" Richard murmured. It took a moment for Gavin's sleep deprived brain to realize that the model was talking to him. He nodded.

"A couple hours."

Richard nodded back. "You can sleep while I get the shots done, it's supposed to be a long shoot."

"They're all long," Gavin grumbled. Richard smirked.

"So you should have plenty of time to nap. Hank can take care of anything I need."

Gavin nodded, turning back to the view of Detroit whizzing past them. He hadn't expected Richard Stern of all people to be kind, considerate. When he took the job he had expected a diva, someone who couldn't take care of himself, but what he found was a hard working man with more depth and intelligence than Gavin ever would have guessed. Out of every model he could have worked for, he was glad he got Richard.

They pulled into an empty lot behind a huge commercial building on the outskirts of town, the three climbing out and heading up to the studio on the second floor. Their photographer, Markus, greeted them all, shaking hands and being far too polite and professional this early in the morning. Gavin suppressed a yawn every few seconds, catching the fond looks Richard gave him when he wasn't quite successful.

They were led to a back room with a couch, a vanity, and a couple clothing racks. Gavin went straight for the couch, flopping onto soft leather as Richard looked over the clothes and Hank talked to the photographer in the main studio.

Gavin listened to the sound of clothes rustling on the racks, and then the sound of soft footfalls getting closer. The cushion at his hip sunk under the weight of another person, and Gavin's eyes slowly fluttered open to find Richard sitting beside him.

"You really should start going to bed earlier," Richard murmured. Gavin glared back, petulant and tired.

"Yes, Mom."

Richard smirked back. "Aren't you the one that's supposed to be taking care of me, and not the other way around?"

Gavin shut his eyes, snuggling further into the couch.

"Nah, I took the job so you'd fall in love with me and I'd inherit your millions."

Richard snorted, and it made Gavin smile.

"Seducing me with your charms and good looks?"

"Yep. You never stood a chance, Rich."

Gavin opened his eyes to find Richard smiling at him, so soft it made something in his chest tighten.

The door opened before Richard could reply, Hank poking his silver head into the room.

"We're ready for you, Stern. Get your pretty face out here."

Richard nodded, Hand going back out to the studio and leaving Gavin and Richard alone again. Richard turned to give Gavin a small, wry smile, patting his leg before standing to head for the first outfit sitting on the rail.

"Get some sleep, Gavin. You can tell me all about your plan to steal my millions later."

"Gonna charm the hell out of you, won't know what hit you," Gavin muttered, sleep weighing heavy and slurring his words. He could hear Richard's smile in his voice when he replied, the sound of clothes ruffling as he spoke.

"I look forward to it."

Gavin listened to various sounds of moving fabric, zippers and buttons being fastened. He listened as the door opened and shut again, the room quiet and still. He was asleep before Richard came back into the room, dreaming of familiar steel blue eyes as his client worked.


End file.
